This invention relates to truck storage boxes, specifically to improve convenience.
Since the first truck was made for use by non-commercial applications, the need for a confined storage was needed. Over the years many variations of storage boxes have been devised. A simple box with a lid attached to the inside of the truck bed was the beginning. Next came the xe2x80x9ctool boxxe2x80x9d, which is mounted to extend over the sides of the truck bed from the driver""s side to the passenger side. This box was attached similar to the original design.
All these storage boxes are very useful but they do present the owner a problem while not in use; they consume 25 to 30 percent of the truck""s bed space. As these boxes are attached in a manner that is not conducive to easy removal, this loss of space has prevented many from purchasing one of these storage boxes.
Many attempts have been made to resolve this problem of providing a storage box in the bed of a pickup truck which can be removed rapidly or folded. They are all lacking for various reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,226, issued to Heft, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,312, issued to Kinkel et al., both provide a rigid box which folds into the bed of the truck. While this invention offers certain advantages the bed of the truck is covered which would severely limit the carrying of small items such as gravel, dirt or mulch since the folded box would be covered and could possibly be damaged or rendered inoperative by small debris become lodged in the hinges. Furthermore, any heavy item would have to be lifted over the folded box, or placed on the box, which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,116, issued to Schreiner, provides a rigid box which folds into the tailgate of the truck. This has some of the same problems as the invention by Heft. Specifically, any heavy item on the tail gate may damage the folded storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,775, issued to Tolley, describes a collapsible pouch yet the storage capacity is extremely limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a truck storage box that while not in use, first collapses the bottom into the top. The top then folds to occupy a minimum of the truck bed.
A particular feature of the present invention is the ability to pivot the frame from an up or in-use position to a down or closed position
Another particular feature of the present invention is the ability to secure the frame of the storage box in the up or down position
A particular advantage of the present invention is provide by a collapsible pouch that provides a dry and secure storage and the ability to be stored while not being used.
These and other advantages, as will be realized from the description herein, are provided in a collapsible storage box for a truck bed. The collapsible storage box comprises a frame and a top pivotally attached to the frame. A pivot is attached to the frame wherein the pivot is received by a pivot void attached to the truck bed and in which the pivot can rotate. A pin is attached to the frame and capable of maintaining the frame in a fixed position. In one embodiment the pin is capable of being reversibly received by a pin void which is attached to the truck bed. A collapsible pouch is connected to the frame wherein when the pin is received by the pin void the collapsible pouch forms a storage area and when the pin is not received by the pin void the collapsible pouch is reversibly received in the frame. In one embodiment the pin is a member which has variable length and can secure the frame in a discrete position.
Yet another advantage is provided in a collapsible storage box system for attachment to a truck bed. The system comprises a mounting bracket attachable to the truck bed wherein the mounting bracket comprises a pivot void and a pin void. A frame is provided which comprises a pivot wherein the pivot is receivable in the pivot void. A pin is attached to the frame wherein the pin is reversibly receivable in the pin void. A collapsible pouch is attached to the frame wherein the collapsible pouch forms a storage area when the pin is received in the void and the collapsible pouch is collapsed for storage in the frame when the pin is not received by the pin void.
Yet another advantage is provided in a collapsible storage box system for attaching a storage box to a truck bed. The system comprises a pivot void and a pin void integral to the truck bed. A rectangular frame is provided which comprises a pivot wherein the pivot is received in the pivot void. A pin is attached to the frame wherein the pin is reversibly receivable in the pin void. A collapsible pouch is attached to the frame wherein the collapsible pouch forms a storage area when the pin is received in the pin void and the collapsible pouch is stored in the frame when the pin is not received by the pin void.